1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pile composition having a natural fur-like appearance and hand (draping property), and more particularly to a pile composition comprising as pile fibers shrinkable fibers which are adapted to have a coefficient of static friction between fibers of up to a specified value when shrunk to give a knitted or woven pile fabric having incorporated therein the shrinkable fibers and outstanding in appearance and draping property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional knitted or woven pile fabrics include artificial furs in which, to simulate the raised tufts of natural fur, the pile portion is usually formed by a blend of nonshrinkable fibers and shrinkable fibers which are relatively frictional or coarse, i.e. which have a great coefficient of static friction in view of spinnability, such that in appearance, the shrinkable fibers serve as down hairs and the nonshrinkable fibers as guard hairs. With such pile made of conventional shrinkable fibers, the shrinkable fibers intertwine or twine around nonshrinkable fibers when shrinking during shrinking treatment, with the result that when subsequently polished for the removal of crimps, the fibers, which are tightly entangled, are not effectively acted on except at the portion close to the surface of the pile. Thus, the tufts of the pile exhibit a very poor finish unlike natural furs. Moreover, the pile gives a feel of friction or has coarse hand. Further because the pile fabric is very low in drapeability, the garment made of the fabric does not smoothly fit to the body and appears awkward and exceedingly inferior to those made of natural fur.